Maldición divina
by kronnye
Summary: luego de la guerra contra Gea, lo que quieren es mantenerse unidos y pasarla bien, pero lo que no saben es que la cosas se complicaran y no solo para ellos, si no para todo el Olimpo también. monstruos, romanos, griegos, mortales y dioses trabajando juntos codo a codo, la victoria estará en el corazón del campeón.


Uno, es primera vez que subo un fic en Fanfiction (me los subía una amiga antes)y estuve como tres horas aprendiendo con tutorial y todo xD, es primera vez que hago un fic de Percy Jackson, la verdad no estoy convencida de si es bueno pero ya lo hice, primero que nada no soy buena en el romance (según yo), pero tendrá Pecabeth, saldrán escenas explicitas (claro que nunca llegando al sexo por supuesto), NO habra Thalico (odio esa pareja, sin ofender a las o los que les gusta), saldrá un poco de Clarisse y Cris además que tambien de Piper y Jasón, casi no habrá de Frank y Hazel por la simple razón que la encuentro aburrida (sin ofender), y saldrán romances para otros personajes ( OBVIO QUE PARA MI NICO Y LEO 3 )

1: BIENVENIDA SORPRESA

A lo largo de la historia, la gran diosa de la caza, Artemisa, salvo niñas y jóvenes vírgenes de las manos del pecado, para unirlas a la casería. Muchas han quedado atrás, tras sus muertes en combate, Artemisa solo les podía dar la vida eterna, pero la clausula era que era una vida eterna parcial, que tenias que dejar de lado la compañía de los hombres y donde solo podías morir de la manera más noble, en la batalla.

Muchas cazadora han estado acompañando a Artemisa durante su larga vida, y la muertas descansaban en los Eliseo en sus gran merecido descanso.

Artemisa a lo largo del tiempo solo permitió a dos hombres pisar sus campamento, Orión su gran compañero de caza de la que alguna vez quedo hechizada, hasta que Apolo le mostró la verdad tras la sonrisa del hijo de Poseidón, pero a pesar de todo los subió a las estrellas por el recuerdo que dejo en ella. El otro hombre fue Hipólito **(1)** hijo de Teseo y a la vez nieto de Poseidón, este a sus catorce años, Artemisa le permitió unirse a la casería, dejando la compañía de las mujeres de una manera romántica, pero Afrodita no contenta con ello, hizo a Fedra, madrastra de Hipólito enamorarse de una manera pasional y enfermiza de Hipólito, Fedra trato de engatusar a Hipólito pero este asqueado escapo, Fedra se suicido dejando una tablilla donde comunicaba la culpa de Hipólito sobre esto, Teseo al encontrarse co esto llamo a Poseidón, su padre y le pidió cumplir con uno de los tres deseos que alguna vez el dios de los mares le prometió, Teseo le pido matar a su hijo, cunado Hipólito estaba dentro de su carro una bestia marina arremetió contra el y este caer quedando golpeado brutalmente, en su lecho de muerte perdono a su padre, Artemisa tras su muerte quiso revivirlo y le pidió a su sobrino Asclepios, hijo de Apolo, ese favor, lo hizo, pero le costo su vida en manos de Zeus, Artemisa se llevo a Hipólito al santuario de Aricia.

Tras todo nunca más trato con algún hombre que no sean sus hermanos, padre y tíos. Se centro en sus cazadoras y en los temas del Olimpo.

Hasta que un día apareció un hombre en la historia, uno que le brindo su respeto y lo trato como un igual, otro hijo de Poseidón, su nombre, Perseus Jackson **(2)**, el héroe del Olimpo, un joven que a sus diecinueve años **(3)**, logro cosas que muchos no harían: mato al minotauro dos veces como lo hizo Teseo, mato a Medusa como lo hizo Perseo, recupero el vellocino de oro como lo hizo Jasón **(4)**, mato al león de Nemea, combatió al jabalí Eurythian y la Hidra y entro al jardín de las Hespérides como lo hizo Heracles **(5)**, entro al Inframundo varias veces y salió con vida como lo hizo Heracles y Orfeo, obtuvo la maldición de Aquiles como Aquiles, mato a una serpiente cuando era pequeño como lo hizo Heracles, estuvo ante las sirenas, Escila, Caribdis, Circe y Lestrigones y salió con vida como lo hizo Odiseo **(6)**, burlo a Polifemo como lo hizo Odiseo, tomó el ojo de las hermanas Grises como lo hizo Perseo y Jasón para llegar a algún lugar, llevo a Hera la reina del Olimpo en su forma romana de Juno por el río, levanto el peso del cielo como Heracles hizo y combatió contra Ares, el dios de la guerra, contra Hades, dios del Inframundo y a combatido contra Titanes como Atlas. Pero a pesar de todo a salido con vida y cada vez más fuerte que la anterior.

Artemisa lo observo por mucho tiempo, el hijo de Poseidón era muy fuerte, hasta más fuerte de lo que pudo ser Heracles en su tiempo.

El héroe que forjo una amistad junto con los hijos de Zeus y Hades, casi llegando a una hermandad. A pesar de su defecto fatídico, la lealtad personal, logro salvar a su madre y amigos, se mostró fuerte contra Cronos y perdono a los traidores, rechazó la divinidad pero pidió un trono para Hades y Hestia, también hizo jurar a los dioses que no dejarían a sus hijos y le dio un espacio a los hijos de los dioses menores en el campamento, se convirtió en el Pretor de la duodécima legión y en el líder del campamento Mestizo, unió a lo griegos y romanos a pesar de sus diferencias y combatieron contra Gea. Pocos habrían logrado hacer esto y ninguno con la humildad que lo hizo Perseus.

— Lady Artemisa— pronunció su teniente Thalia, hija de Zeus.

— Si, Thalia— se giró hacia ella y a miró— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es… que— se ruborizó— hace tiempo que no veo a mis primos y…

— ¿Quieres verlos? — le sonrío a su teniente.

— Si…

— Hace tiempo que no las llevo al campamento— pensó un momento— perfecto, además que necesito realizar una misión por mi misma, trae a las chicas y diles.

— Claro Lady Artemisa— bajo la cabeza en signo de respeto y se fue.

Perseus se gano el respeto y amistad de las cazadoras luego que su cazadora más exigente y antigua teniente, Zoë Nightshade, acepto al chico en su lecho de muerte.

Artemisa se levanto, vio el cielo, era próximo el amanecer así que llamo a su hermano, Apolo, dios del sol, para pedirle el favor de llevar a sus cazadoras al campamento.

Apolo al llegar saludo como siempre a Artemisa y sus cazadoras, convirtió su maserati **(7) **en un autobús escolar y se llevo a las cazadoras, mientras que Artemisa se internaba cada vez más adentro en el bosque.

— sanas y salvas, mis niñas— dijo el dios

— gracias, señor Apolo— dijo Thalia

— nada de eso, que lo hago con gusto de acompañar a tan hermosas doncellas— miro a un lado y vio a su hijo Will Solace y se aproximo a el — ¡hijo!

— ¡¿Padre?! — respondió el consejero de la cabaña de Apolo aturdido.

— Tanto tiempo ¿eh? — el dios lo abraza y este más aturdido aun— ¡como has crecido, mírate eres igual de guay que tu padre!

— ¿Señor Apolo? — dijo Quirón dirigiéndose a el.

— ¡Oh! Quirón, traje a las cazadora, pasaran un tiempo aquí— saludo al centauro y luego siguió con Will— que gusto verte, bueno me tengo que ir, ¡saluda a tus hermanos por mi! — y se fue en su auto del sol.

— Bueno Will, como estas aquí lleva a las señoritas a la cabaña de Artemisa **(8)**, yo le avisare al señor D.

— Ok

Will las llevo y en el camino se encontraron con Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades, quién se abalanzó enzima de Thalia, y esta lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, después de todo hace tiempo que no veía a su primo más pequeño. Nico les contó lo que a pasado en el campamento, que eran más anécdotas graciosas que alguna cosa importante. Dejaron a las cazadoras en su cabaña y en un momento se dirigieron a las practicas de tiro con arco junto con Will. Nico y Thalia quedaron solo y se dirigieron a la playa, donde se encontraba su otro primo, Perseus o mejor dicho Percy. Este sorprendido por la presencia de la cazadora la abrazo, y se quedaron allí todo lo que resta de la tarde los tres juntos recuperando ratos perdidos.

Ya al atardecer fueron al comedor, junto con los demás campistas donde saludaron a la cazadora y luego en la fogata se acercaron todos, Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea y amiga de la infancia de Thalia conversan como si fueran dos hijas de Afrodita. Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, junto con Travis y Connor Stroll, hijos de Hermes, gastaban bromas a todos los campistas. Piper McLean, hija de Aprodita, Katie Gardie, hija de Demeter y Clarisse La rue, hija de Ares, se unieron a la conversación de Thalia y Annabeth. Percy y Nico, junto con Will, Malcom, hijo de Atenea y Pollux, hijo de Dionisio conversaban de trivialidades cerca del fuego. Cris Rodrigues, hijo de Hermes se quedo junto a Clarisse. Todos los campistas compartieron momentos junto a las cazadoras hasta la hora de regresar a sus respectivas cabañas.

Ya al otro día, en las primeras actividades se encontraban todos los campistas, entre ellos Percy y sus amigos.

— Eh, Percy, que bueno estar todos juntos de nuevo— dijo Thalia caminando junto con los demás

— ¡Eh! Que no estamos todos, faltan Jasón, Hazel, Frank y Rachel— dijo Nico

— Tienes razón— dijo Will sonriendo y luego la sonrisa se esfumo— eso me hace acordarme de Obtavian que horrible— todos se rieron un momento.

— Eh que no es todo, tanbien Reyna— dijeron los Stroll

— Si, como no acordarme de ella, luego de todos esos intentos de probación —dijo Percy

— ¡Ja! Y además se cree guerrera, ni siquiera me llega a los talones

— Claro como digas Clarisse—dijo Cris riéndose y abrazando a la hija de Ares, mientras que esta fruncía el seño.

— Bueno dejen de hablar y vamos de una vez— dijo Annabeth

Mientras tanto, en la casa grande se encontraban Quirón, el señor D y Rachel Elizabeth Dare, el Oráculo de Delfos, esta estaba siendo recibida ya en su reciente llegada.

— Oh, Rachel que bueno tenerte aquí— dijo Quirón

— Si, si, como sea— dijo Dionisio

— Un gusto señor D— dijo Rachel haciendo un reverencia

— Si bla bla bienvenida— dijo para irse

— Rachel los demás están en el campo de entrenamiento junto a las cazadoras— informando Quirón.

— Gracias Quirón— el centauro le sonrió.

Fuera del campamento tres chicos de más o menos quince años corrían junto a un saltiro Grover, que trataba por todos los medios correr más rápido. Los chicos estaba asustados y aturdidos, no entendían nada de nada, tampoco sabían lo que les estaban persiguiendo, lo único que sabían, eran que ese intento de adulto, estaba más asustado que ellos. Algo monstruoso los seguía y no era para nada lindo, poseía tres cabezas, una de dragón, otra de serpiente y por ultimo de león, tiraba fuego lo cual quemaba todo el lugar, el saltiro lo guío hasta una cueva cercana, para explicarles que sucedía.

— ¿Señor que es lo que ocurre?, ¿no entiendo nada? —dijo la única chica del grupo

— ¿Vieron la criatura?, ¿Cómo era? —dijo Grover

— ¡¿Cómo no la vamos a ver?! Si era inmensa— dijo uno de los gemelos

— Lo que vieron, es una Quimera **(9**), viene por ustedes.

— Pero, ¿Por qué? — dijo el otro gemelo.

— Ustedes son poderosos, ustedes semidioses— explico.

— ¿Semidioses? —dijo la chica.

— como en los mitos…—dijo el segundo gemelo.

— Exacto, ahora tenemos que llegar a donde esta ese pino, el más grande y estaremos seguros. — Grover miro para afuera— que se apiadan los dioses…

Grover los condujo por los árboles tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para que la Quimera no los encontrara, había que ser cauteloso, un movimiento en falso y serian comida para monstruo. Pero la suerte no estaba de su parte y la chica hizo una rama que atrajo la atención de la Quimera, corrieron rápidamente. Grover trato de concentrarse y llamar a su mejor amigo mediante el vinculo de empatía que tenían, y pensó "Percy, ayúdame, estoy con tres mestizos y la Quimera nos persigue".

Con los campistas era todo normal, hasta que Percy recibe el llamado de su mejor amigo, le dice a los demás lo que ocurre y todos se van para ayudar a Grover y los nuevos mestizos. Cuando llegan ala escena la Quimera estaba apunto de devorar a uno de los gemelos, mientras que este gritaba desesperadamente por ayuda, lo cual hacia que la bestia se descontrolara más. Cuando Percy llega a su lado arremete contra la bestia, saca su bolígrafo y aprieta el botón para convertirlo en una espada. La Quimera trato de quemarlo con su aliento vanamente, ya que Percy salto amarrándose de una rama, llegando al lomo de la bestia donde le clavo la espada justo en el centro, la bestia rujio, trato de zafarse de Percy pero Leo la encadeno con cadena de oro y Piper trato de calmarla con su hechizo bocal **(10), **Thalia dio el golpe final lanzándole un rayo que la partió por la mitad.

— Eh, chico, ¿estas bien? — pregunto Annabeth al gemelo aturdido que estaba así unos minutos bajo la Quimera.

— Creo que si— se toca la cabeza con un poco de dolor y se levanta. —gracias

— Bueno mejor llevarlos al campamento— dijo Nico

— Una pregunta, ¿sus nombres? — pregunto Piper

— Yo soy Susan Lawrence — dijo la chica, ella era rubia y de ojos azules, alta y atlética

— Nosotros somos Geoffrey y Aaron Green — ambos eran gemelos idénticos, pelirrojos, con pecas y ojos verdes muy guapos, atléticos y masculinos.

— Bueno nada más que decir hasta que lleguen a la casa grande— dijo Percy— bienvenidos al campamento.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa grande para comunicarles al seño Quirón la llegada de nuevos mestizos. Quirón los recibió con una sonrisa mientras que el señor D estaba mal humorado por tener más mocosos que cuidar, les explicaron lo de sus padres y sobre que el Olimpo existía, medios confundidos aceptaron su nueva realidad, también les dijeron que pronto los dioses lo iban a proclamar como sus hijos. Los gemelos pensaron que se demorarían en proclamarlos pero fueron los primero después de una hora de su llegada, ¿Cómo fácil?, sus vestimentas cambiaron a la moda de ultimo momento y su peinado también que los hacia resaltar como dos actores de películas.

— pensé que era un símbolo, no un cambio de imagen— dijo Aaron

— he pues para Afrodita, ese es un símbolo— dijo Will aguantando la risa

— ¿Afrodita?, ya decía yo que era raro que hasta hombres nos persiguieran**(11**)—dijo Georffrey mientras que los demás sacaban risas por el comentario

— Hermano, es un poco incomodo la verdad, ¿tenia que ser Afrodita?

— Si su padre era un ser muy guapo les aseguro que si— dijo Piper a sus nuevos hermanos

— Oh, verdad ¿quién es su padre? — dijo Malcom sentándose a un lado de los gemelos

— Troy Green **(12)** —dijeron ambos, no sorprendió a nadie que afrodita se hubiera fijado en el.

— Eh, chicos que combatirán con el poder de amor, que coo,l ¿no?—dijo Susan burlándose de ellos

Mientras que todos se reían de la regracia de los gemelos en la cabeza de Susan resplandeció una lira (13), todos lo miraron y Will solo pudo sonreír, tenía una nueva hermanita.

— así que tengo una nueva hermanita— dijo este

— he así parece ya me hacia la idea que mi padre era guay— sonrió y siguió— y valla que es guay

— por supuesto que lo es.

* * *

1.- el mito tiene tres versiones pero se parecen mucho así que coloque el más apropiado.

2.- no se si es Perseus o Perseo ya que Perseus es el nombre en ingles pero en el libro sale así, y no se cual poner

3.- calcule la edad de Percy despues de combatir contra Gea así que aproxime esa edad.

4.- hablo de Jasón de la mitologia no de los libros.

5.- me suena más bonito poner Heracles que Hercules

6.-para lo que no saben, Odiseo es Ulises, ni idea por que le dieron dos nombres, ¿alguien me lo dice?

7.- no me acuerdo del auto de Apolo en los libros, si esta mal que me corrijan, gracias

8.-¿cual era el numero de la cabaña de Artemisa?

9.- la Quimera era Hija de Tifón y de Equidna era un monstruo que causaba estragos en el Asia menor deglutiendo lo que hubiera a su paso. Tenia tres cabezas una de león, otra de serpiente y la ultima de dragón. Vomitaba fuego por alguna de sus bocas (supongo que la de dragón)y era muy rápida. Fue vencida por Belerofonte quien la atravesó.

10.- ¿como se llamaba ese hechizo?, aclaro que no me el leído los libros de héroe perdido en adelante a pesar de estar spoiliada asta la coronilla, así que compasión conmigo

11.- ACLARO. no tengo nada contra los homosexuales, más bien encuentro tiernas esas parejas (soy fujoshi)

12.- imagínense al actor más guapo de películas de acción

13.- corregir si no es una lira por favor

bueno y no esta de más decir que no soy muy buena con la ortografía e hice lo que pude

bueno además que aspiro a que alguien lea esto, gracias


End file.
